


From the Ashes of War

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, New Beginnings, Post-War, Rebuilding Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: The War is over and the time to rebuild has come. Not an easy task for Hogwarts’ new Headmistress. But Minerva McGonagall is not alone and the lights of friendship might just brighten these dark times.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	From the Ashes of War

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was born a long time ago when I thought about all the things in Minerva's life that would be interesting to read about. Originally, I had planned a lot more for this installment but the focus would've drifted too far away from Hermione, so I left it at just these scenes and I'm actually quite happy with it 😊 hope you will like it too.
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O3 "You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream. ~ C. S. Lewis"

When the dust had settled, Minerva took a minute to look around. Her vision became blurry as she saw the ruins of what had been her home for nearly fifty years now. 

Debris, rubble, blood - and death.

Hogwarts was no more.

“Professor?”

The voice startled her. It was soft, almost young and innocent - it did not belong on Death’s battlefield. When she turned and looked into the eyes of a warrior instead of those of an innocent child, Minerva’s heart broke a little more.

Clearing her voice, she tried to sound strong. “Yes, Miss Granger?”

Instead of answering right away, the young woman looked around. Taking in the same picture of horrors Minerva tried to forget. Finally, Miss Granger’s eyes were back on her and there was a fire burning anew. A fire Minerva had feared they all had lost, alongside their innocence.

“Voldemort is dead and I’ll be damned if he wins after all. We will rebuild this school and take back our home, won’t we?”

Her fire and fierceness were contagious.

She was right.

They could not give up hope now. 

Not ever.

“Yes, Miss Granger. Yes, we will.”

~*~

In the end, all the fire and fierceness could not save them from the vast amount of damage that had been done to the castle and the rest of Wizarding England. There was so much to do, so much to organise. There were still Death Eaters on the run, witches and wizards to rescue, rifts to be mended. It was not only Hogwarts that had to be rebuilt.

It was their whole society.

Not even three weeks after the final battle, Minerva wrote a petition to the Board of Governors that made her heart bleed and break. However, it was the only step she could, in all conscience, conduct.

Hogwarts had to stay closed for the upcoming school year.

_We need time to fully rebuild, reorganise, and - most importantly - make this school a safe haven for young minds once more._

It seemed her lines had an effect on the school board, for they agreed.

With renewed vigour, she set up a time table of tasks and sent out letters, asking for help within the wizarding world. They had a busy year ahead.

~*~

The fire was crackling softly in the fireplace, chasing away the early autumn chill in the Headmistress’ office. A soft knock was the first noise that registered with Minerva in hours. It appeared she had been immersed so deeply in all her lists and notes and contracts that she had even missed the sunset, the dark sky outside her office a clear giveaway.

Clearing her throat, she looked up. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal a young woman Minerva couldn’t help but be relieved to see. “Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you again. Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you, Professor. And I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Minerva replied, following her former student to the seating area in front of the fireplace. Summoning tea and biscuits, the two of them got comfortable. “I’ve followed your work with the Ministry and the trials. I assure you, you were exactly where you were needed.”

“Thank you,” Miss Granger replied, relaxing some, as far as Minerva could tell. 

“And you’re sure you’ll have the time now to help here at Hogwarts? No other pressing obligations?” Minerva made sure to ask, knowing that sometimes, Miss Granger liked to take on too much all at once, simply because she felt like she could not decline her help.

To her relief though, Miss Granger shook her head.

“No. No, I’m exactly where I want to be right now. And where I’m needed.”

Minerva gave her one of her rare warm smiles. “Well then. You have settled in, I believe?”

“Yes. I’ve moved back into Gryffindor tower. Well, the parts that are mended again. Tell me, how is the rebuilding going, so far? Tell me all you’ve done in the past months.”

“Not nearly as much as I had hoped, I fear,” Minerva admitted, taking a sip from her tea. “We’re still only partially through cleaning the castle of lingering spells from the battle, not to speak of mending what has been broken. One would think it was an easy task for people who can snap a finger to unbreak a broken piece of china.”

Miss Granger chuckled softly at that, staring at the biscuit in her hand as she replied. 

“Well, we all know it’s not _that_ simple. Hogwarts is not a piece of broken china, after all. It’s… it’s its own entity. It’s as if we have to rather help the castle rebuild itself instead of just throwing pieces of rocks back together. Kind of… like putting a bandage over a cut in your skin and then giving it time to heal.”

Not able to reign in her smile, Minerva hid it behind her cup of tea.

“Oh, Miss Granger. If only everyone else had internalised _Hogwarts: A History_ as much as you.”

Instantly, the young woman’s ears burned up red and she lowered her eyes, leading Minerva to chuckle softly.

“Don’t be ashamed, I’m only teasing. And happy, to be honest. At least one person I will not have to explain to why we can’t point our wand at any piece of stone and set it back together. The Ministry is wondering what’s taking us so long when _their_ building was reconstructed two months ago.”

“Yes, well, to be fair, _they_ had a lot more hands to do it,” Miss Granger threw in, looking positively pissed at such audacity. For a moment, she shook her head, as if thinking about the whole situation, before she sighed and turned back to look at Minerva. “So how is everything else going? The search for all the muggleborns; negotiating what to do with those that missed last year and will miss this year. What about adequate personnel to fill all the empty teacher positions?”

“Well, where should I begin…?”

Minerva didn’t hold back and told her about all the woes and sorrows she was currently battling. For a moment, she questioned if it was alright to burden the girl - no matter how mature she was - with all the problems of a headmistress. But the eagerness in Miss Granger’s eyes let those worries rest rather quickly. Miss Granger was nothing if not effective and a master of organisation. If there was ever a perfect task for her to master, this certainly was one.

Her assessment of the girl’s vigour was certainly not misplaced. As she finished her tale, Miss Granger sat in silence for a moment, only nibbling on her biscuit now and then. Finally, she spoke up.

“I feel like the most important and pressing matter right now is the physical part of it all - rebuilding the castle certainly comes first, as all these other thoughts are in vain if we have no castle for all the students to come back to in one year.”

“I agree,” Minerva said, but did not go on as she could see that Miss Granger was not done yet.

“At the same time, I feel like all these other things need to be handled as well - trying to hire people last minute or to find lost students a month before school starts again… no. No, we need to do it at the same time. I can certainly see why you’re torn between how to invest all your time. Tell me how I can help and I will be wherever it helps you most.”

“Truthfully, I had hoped you’d say that,” Minerva confessed, already summoning one of the thick stacks from her desk. “As it is, I feel your skills are best put to use in helping me handle all the administrative tasks. I would very much like to have your help with some of it.”

Right away, the fire in Miss Granger’s eyes burned brighter. ”Certainly. What will we be doing first?” 

The way she sat up straight, almost on the edge of her chair, was a perfect picture of the eleven year old girl, ready to learn everything about this new world spread out before her, ready to conquer it, ready to change it - that Miss Granger had been once upon a time.

Minerva was hardly able to hide her small smile as she handed Miss Granger a list with names and explained to her the process of finding all the Muggleborn and Half Blood Witches and Wizards who hadn’t gotten their letters during Voldemort’s reign. 

It was time to rectify this mistake.

~*~

Halloween came and went and the school slowly but surely grew back to its old form, if not yet to its former glory. It would need a few more months for that, at least.

But Minerva was glad to see that more and more people seemed to have caught onto the woes that came from rebuilding the school they had once called their home - and maybe still did - and so she was glad to lead a larger group of volunteers now, working hard - hand in hand - to ban the darkness out of the halls of Hogwarts and to expand the common rooms to the amount of students they would have to fit with the beginning of the new school year.

During all this time, Miss Granger had become somewhat of her right hand. She spent most of the time in Minerva’s office, immersed in stacks of paperwork, just like Minerva herself. Despite the workload though, their time spent together had become a nice routine and somewhat of a comfort in the darker times. More times than not, Minerva caught herself looking forward to Miss Granger entering her office.

It was due to this fact that Minerva was sure she had a rather good feeling when it came to detecting when something was off with the young woman.

“You seem awfully quiet today, Miss Granger,” she noted therefore, watching closely as Miss Granger looked up and put aside her paper. When she didn’t speak, though, Minerva became concerned. “Is something the matter?” 

Thankfully, Miss Granger shook her head.

“Not really, no. I was just…”

By now, Minerva knew better than to push, so she simply looked at her.

Eventually, Miss Granger went on.

“I got word this morning. On a lead to where my parents might be.”

“Oh, goodness,” Minerva exclaimed, putting aside her paperwork. “But that’s good news, I assume?”

“I guess,” Hermione replied, her own papers forgotten now, the quill resting on the table. “But it seems they have built quite the good life in Australia. I’m… well, I’m…”

Minerva waited for a moment, but when Miss Granger did not continue, she offered, “You don’t know if you should uproot them once more.”

“Yes, exactly. They don’t even remember me. I have no idea if I can rectify that. And if I do… would they ever be able to forgive what I did?”

Thinking about her response for a moment, Minerva finally nodded.

“I won’t pretend I can relate to the turmoil in your mind right now - I would believe no one can, since your situation does appear quite unique. But I do know a thing or two about the rift that is and always will be there between Muggleborns or even Halfbloods and their Muggle relatives. Basing it solely on that.. Yes, my dear. I fear it will be hard for them to understand the reasoning for your actions. Even _if_ you did so to protect them.”

A dark shadow flickered over Miss Granger’s features. Still, she nodded.

“Thank you. For not trying to sugar coat it. I have enough people in my life who do that and… truthfully, it gets exhausting. And it’s not helpful at all.”

Minerva returned the thankful smile, even going so far as to reach over the desk to pat Miss Granger’s hand.

“Well, you think about what you want to do. I’ll be here for advice if you need an honest word. And if you do wish to go and seek for them, you can do so any time you want. Please don’t let the work here at Hogwarts keep you from it.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Anytime.”

~*~

As November slowly moved on to December, Miss Granger approached her with an idea about how they could solve the question if the students should retake their school year or not.

“A placement test?” Minerva asked, intrigued.

“Yes, think about it,” Miss Granger began, eagerness palpale in her voice and demeanour. “Harry, Ron and I are not the only ones who have missed last year’s school year. And from what we’ve heard, it’s no secret that those students who were here have not really been given the education Hogwarts is known for. I mean… sorry, Professor-”

“Oh, no, no. No need to apologise. Sadly, you’re only speaking the truth. Honestly, Considering all those who have been hiding in the Room of Requirement, I’d rather say, some haven’t gotten any education at all.”

“Exactly. So… I think it would be best to simply, well… _reset_ said school year, so to speak.”

“Let all of them start over again? Two years later?”

“No, you see, this is where the placement tests would come in,” Miss Granger explained, a smile gracing her lips as she pushed a parchment over the desk so Minerva could see different graphs and time tables and spreadsheets. “With how well the rebuilding is going along, I’m sure we will be able to reopen the school in June and offer a month long refresher course for everyone who so desires. At the end of it, everyone will take a placement test and if ranked high enough, students can skip ahead, be placed in the school year that fits their abilities. And former seventh years could even take their NEWTs directly and be done with school if they want to.”

“Would this refresher month be mandatory?”

“No,” Miss Granger replied right away. “No of course not. If they don’t wish to participate, they can simply accept the ‘loss’ of two years, so to speak. Start over in the year they had been in during the end of the war.

“That does indeed sound… reasonable,” Minerva agreed, reading some of the notes Miss Granger had put on the parchment before looking back up at the young woman. “And have you decided yet what _you_ would do, should we follow this plan?”

“Oh, I… Honestly, I haven’t,” Miss Granger admitted, fiddling with her hands. She looked nervous all of a sudden - a strange sight, as of late. It had been a long time since Minerva had seen her unsure and nervous about something.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just… well, with everything going on - first the war, now the rebuild, all the organising, the question with my parents… I guess I just never had the time to sit down and really think about what _I_ want.”

“Well, surely you know the world is open for you, simply waiting for you to pick a path.”

Miss Granger seemed to take in her words - but they did not seem to bring her any relief as she let her gaze wander to a point in the far distance.

“But what if I don’t want that? What… what if I don’t know where to go just yet?”

“Then how about you come back for your final year instead?”

That got her the girl’s attention right away and with a soft smile, Minerva went on.

“I know you would be able to sit your NEWTs tonight, if need be. You wouldn’t need your year here to learn more about spells or potions or anything alike. But,” Minerva added, sitting up a bit straighter. “Maybe it would be exactly what you need to find some normalcy.”

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Miss Granger interrupted her with a soft laugh. “When exactly has my time at this school ever been ‘normal’?”

“Fair enough,” Minerva agreed, joining into her laugh before she went on. “Though I’m sure with Voldemort finally gone, we’ll find a way.”

They fell quiet and while she gave Miss Granger the time to think about her offer, Minerva studied the idea of a refresher month and a placement test once more. The longer she studied it, the more she came to like it. She would have to write the Board of Governors immediately.

“If I come back…”

Miss Granger’s quiet voice pulled Minerva’s thoughts back to the young woman.

“If I come back and finish my school year in full… I will be twenty years old when I’m finally done.”

“So?”

“Wouldn’t I- I mean, isn’t that… Would it not be _weird_? To be that old when I finally finish my schooling?”

“Now, Miss Granger. You never cease to amaze me.”

“Pardon me?” 

“I never thought I would see a time where I hear you speak such nonsense.”

“Professor!” Miss Granger exclaimed, looking rather shocked, but Minerva already raised a placating hand. 

“To speak with the words of an author I rather admire: _You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream._ Miss Granger, surely you know that? Not to mention that _twenty_ is hardly _old_.”

A smile tugged at the girl’s lips.

“I guess… Maybe I should stop comparing myself to other people then, right?”

“Well, or if you do so, throw in all the parameters. Have ‘other people’ helped bring down the darkest wizard of their time? Have they fought in a war? Have they helped rebuild not only a school but also a ministry? Not to speak, of course, of the immense amount of interviews the ‘Golden Trio’ had to give since the war ended or all the trials you spoke in as witness. Have ‘other people’ accomplished all that before turning twenty?”

By now, Miss Granger was chuckling, a blush colouring her cheeks.

“I guess not,” she admitted and Minerva could tell that any insecurity had quickly been set aside.

Fascinating, how sometimes, even the best still doubted themselves.

“Does this mean I can mark you down as the first seventh year for the new school year?”

Nodding, Miss Granger grinned at her.

“Yes, you can.”

“Very well then. It would have been a shame if you had declined. After all,” she added, looking directly at Miss Granger and holding her gaze. “It would’ve been a shame if once again, you would not have filled the position as Head Girl like you deserved, don’t you think?”

The wide beaming smile was answer enough to that particular question.

~*~

A few days after this discussion, most of the helpers around the school began to depart to spend a few weeks of Christmas time with their loved ones. Most of them promised a prompt return after the holidays, to help with the final touches and all the preparation that needed to be put in place to welcome back all the students at the end of May. One might think a good five months was a long time - but Minerva knew better. Still, after so many months of hard work, she was positive they would get the rest of the rebuild done in time as well.

When her musing was interrupted by a soft knock on her door, something told her she already knew what to expect.

“Come in,” she called out, as she had done for the past few months whenever Miss Granger had come to her office.

This time, the young woman did not move to the desk right away to begin her work. She stopped in the middle of the room, somewhat hesitant. A bag was resting at her feet and Minerva was sure it held all of Miss Granger’s belongings.

“Miss Granger,” she greeted, getting up from her seat. “I was wondering if you had already made your decision.”

“I have,” Miss Granger replied. “I’ll go to Australia and search for my parents. My portkey leaves at eight tomorrow morning.”

“You’ll stay with your friends for the night, I assume?”

“Yes. And I was wondering… would you mind if I use the floo?”

“Of course not, dear,” she replied, moving over to her fireplace to hand the girl the bowl of floo-powder.

Miss Granger stepped up to the fireplace as well but did not yet reach for the bowl. Instead, she seemed to hesitate for a moment - only to take a step into Minerva’s personal space, and hugged her tight.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Minerva recovered rather quickly and returned the embrace.

“Thank you, Professor. For everything.”

“Now, Miss Granger. It is I who has to thank you.”

Their embrace lasted a moment longer and when Miss Granger drew back, Minerva could detect some tears in her eyes. Not mentioning it, Minerva rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Good luck with your parents. I am sure you will find them and I wish you all the best for reconnecting with them.”

“Thank you.”

“And if you need my help - or simply an open ear - I’ll only be a floo-call away.”

To her delight, her words made Miss Granger smile and once more, the girl leaned in for a quick hug before finally reaching into the bowl and taking a hand of floo-powder.

“I’ll make sure to be back in time to help with last preparations.”

“Don’t you worry about that now, dear. Go. Reconnect with your family. That’s your only concern right now.”

“Very well. Goodbye, Professor. Oh and, Happy Christmas,” she added with a smile, already throwing the powder into the fireplace.

“Happy Christmas to you too, Miss Granger.”

In the next moment, the flames turned green and Miss Granger stepped in, called out the address of Grimmauld Place, and was gone in a heartbeat.

Still smiling, Minerva turned back to her desk. Instead of working on the papers in front of her, though, she stared out the window and watched the sun set slowly behind the grounds of her beloved Hogwarts.


End file.
